Tane
tane (たね) is an who first started covering songs in March 2008 and has since covered many popular VOCALOID songs. He has a boy-next-door-type of voice that is said to be very erotic, and also has a somewhat nasal quality to it. He is not known for having exceptional voice control or a wide range, and sometimes has problems with hitting high or long notes. However, he likes adding and deep breaths, adding to the atmosphere of his covers. He is sometimes referred to as a , as he is capable of singing in a convincingly female voice, most notably seen in his cover of "Romantic Breaker" . According to tane, this female persona is named Taneko (種子/たねこ), who he refers to as a separate entity. tane has shown that he also can make his voice rough in his cover of "Panda Hero" , but he normally doesn't sing in this manner. His first cover was Sound Horizon's "Shizunda Utahime" , which currently has 12K views and 200 mylists. His most popular cover is "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" , which currently has over 249K views and 8.3K mylists. He often collaborates with ZERO, forming the unit "teRo". Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Project.O.W.L # Recollection type:origin (Released on December 31, 2015) Collaboratiton Units # teRo with ZERO List of Covered Songs (2006.05.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Shizunda Utahime" (The Sinking Songstress) (2008.03.26) # "SPICE!" (2008.04.05) # "Gun's & Roses" (2008.04.27) (Not in Mylist) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) feat. tane and Ane (2008.05.03) # "Nico Nico 50-Second Medley" (2008.05.25) (Not in Mylist) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.08) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuseigun" (2008.06.22) (Not in Mylist) # "Salaryman no Uta" (Song of a Salaryman) (2008.07.12) # "Cantarella" (2008.07.20) # "Shizunda Utahime" (The Sinking Songstress) feat. tane and Ane (2008.08.25) # "Invisible Tears" feat. tane and Ane (2008.12.15) (Deleted) # "Piano x Forte x Scandal" (2009.02.15) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. tane and Ane (2009.03.19) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.03.26) # "Another: Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.05.05) # "magnet" feat. tane and ZERO (2009.06.14) # "No Logic" (2009.09.26) # "Yume to Fuzz" (Illusion and Fuzz) (2009.10.25) (Not in Mylist) # "Mesu-buta Abazure Inran-onna" (Sow, Slut, Slapper) (2009.10.30) # "B.O.M." (2009.11.27) # "Bokumote" (2010.03.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.05.01) # "Yubikiri" feat. tane and ZERO (2010.05.19) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2010.05.28) # "Yakousei Niwatori Kousshinkyoku" (Nocturnal Chicken March) (2010.08.08) # "Choose Me" feat. tane, MISAKI and Momoka (2010.08.27) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Parody) -El Shaddai ver.- (2010.09.23) # "Hadaka Shitsuji" (Naked Butler) (2010.09.25) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (Our 16bit Warz) feat. tane and ZERO (2010.10.09) # "Nonaidenpa" (2010.10.16) # "DRY JET GIRLY MACHINE" (2010.12.15) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Gossip and Chocolayte) (2011.01.19) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.28) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Toppling) (2011.02.23) # "Panda Hero" feat. tane and ZERO (2011.05.12) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" (An Idiot's Drug) (2011.05.17) # "Romantic Breaker" (2011.07.07) # "Dionicism" (2011.07.29) # "Kakokyuu Dance" (Hyperventilation Dance) (2011.08.11) # "A・ri・a" -Piano ver.- feat. tane and ZERO (2011.08.20) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. tane, Aho no Sakata, Urata, Eal, Keysuke, Rimokon (2011.08.27) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi wo Omofu" (Leave In Summer, Yet You're In My Fluffoughts) (2011.09.03) # "HYBRID" (2011.09.21) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.11.04) # "to RACE with YOU" (2011.12.04) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2011.12.29) # "Jisatsubushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.02.04) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2012.02.25) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This Is The Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Macaron" (2012.08.27) # "weeeek" feat. tane, Ame, ZERO, Keysuke, Freedel and Sonsaku (2012.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "trick and treat" (2012.11.02) # "Risouron" (2012.11.15) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.22) # "Shoujo A" (Woman A) (2013.10.20) # "Ifuudoudou" (2014.01.01) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Prisoner) (2014.02.02) # "Inokori sensei" (Detained Teacher) (2014.04.27) # "Aimai Retsujou Lover" (Vague Lust Lover) (2014.0914) # "Soutsu Shounen 28-gou" (Mood Swing Boy No.28) (2015.01.03) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.06) }} Gallery Illust. by May Queen |tane zero 16bit.png|tane and ZERO as seen in their cover of "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" Illust. by May Queen |tane zero magnet.png|tane (top) and ZERO (bottom) as seen in their cover of "magnet" Illust. by May Queen |taneNND.png|tane as seen on Nico Nico Douga |tane - Nicolate Valentine Live2.png|tane as seen in the live Nicolate Valentine Live2 ~ACT6~ and Jaga (じゃが) |Recollection typeOrigin tane.png|tane as seen in "Recollection type:origin" Illust. by Yumeno Haruka (夢乃ハルカ) }} Trivia * He currently lives in Osaka.tane's Nico Nico Douga user page External Links * Twitter * mixi community